Sehun Bane
by Forte Orange
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah karma kalau saja Sehun tidak mengatakan buruk pada bocah di malam bersalju itu maka ini mungkin tak akan terjadi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang Oh sehun sudah mendapat Karmanya dengan tubuh mengecil bak anak 4 tahun mau tak mau ia harus menyulang masa kecilnya. Dan bagaimanakah ke 11 temannya yang harus menjaga Sehun yang berumur 4 tahun DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Main Cast : EXO OT-11

Rated : T

Genren : Brothership, Family

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast milik tuhan

Warning : Typo akut, ga sesuai EYD,

alur kecepetan,

.

.

.

A Bane

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam KST.

"Cepat lah hun-ah aku sudah menggigil" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan cepat bajunya yang berlapis lapis dan jaket super tebalnya sepertinya tak bisa memberikannya sedikit rasa hangat. Giginya sesekali bergemeletuk.

"Aish, hyung tunggu aku" Ucap sehun berjalan di belakang Luhan sambil menyeruput bubble teanya. Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana sehun masih bisa minum bubble tea disaat suhu malam yang bisa membuat siapapun mati membeku.

Luhan baru akan kembali mempercepat langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara gaduh dibelakangnya.

"Miaaaaw!"

Bruk...!

"Akh!... aduh Dingiiin...bubble tea kuu" keluh sehun.

"Sehun, astaga kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan panik saat melihat sang maknae tergeletak di atas tanah bersalju yang dingin.

Luhan membantu sehun kembali berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari tumpahan bubble tea coklatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh Sehun"

"Tadi Ada kucing yang melompat kearahku!" Ucap sehun kesal mengibas-ibaskan seater wol tebalnya yang terkena tumpahan bubble teanya.

"Miaw" Reflek Sehun dan Luhan menengok keasal suara. Seekor kucing hitam sedang duduk diatas tempat sampah sambil menjilati kakinya.

"Ah, hyung itu dia kucingnya!" Ucap sehun jengkel. "Sudahlah Hun, ayo kita cepat pulang" ajak Luhan sambil menarik lengan sang maknae.

"Dasar kucing sial!"

'Brugh!'

"Miaaw!"

"Sehun!" Ucap Luhan saat Sehun memparkan cup bubble tea-nya yang masih setengah terisi ke kucing hitam itu dam membuat kucing hitam itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kasihan kan kucingnya" omel Luhan

"Biar saja hyung!" Ucap Sehun "gara-gara kucing sial itu bajuku jadi basah"

"Tetap saja kau tak boleh seperti itu, ayo cepat kalau tidak segera mengganti bajumu kau bisa sakit" ajak Luhan.

"Kalian! Kakak jahat apa yang kalian lakukan pada kucingku!" Ucap sebuah suara membuat Luhan dan Sehun menengok.

Seorang bocah laki laki terlihat sedang menggendong kucing yang baru saja Sehun lempar.

"Hey! Bocah seharusnya kau mengikat kucingmu itu! Bukannya membiarkannya berkeliaran dan membuat orang lain susah!" Ucap Sehun Kesal.

Luhan sendiri sangat terkejut saat Sehun mengeluarkan kata kata yang sangat menusuk barusan "Sehun! Kau keterlaluan cepat minta maaf" omel Luhan.

"Tidak mau hyung! Diakan cuma seorang anak kecil!" Ucap Sehun.

Sementara itu mata bocah laki laki itu mulai berair "Kau! Kau orang Jahat!" Tunjuk bocah itu ke arah Sehun dan langsung berlari. Luhan bisa melihat bocaknitu mengusap air matanya saat berlari masih sambil membawa kucing di gendongannya.

"Pemuda angkuh, kau pikir karna kau sudah dewasa kau merasa lebih benar dari bocah kecil itu" ucap sebuah suara dari ujung gang membuat sehun dan luhan menoleh

Seorang nenek yang memakai hanbok berdiri disana. "Hah mau apa lagi kau sekarang nenek?" Ucap Sehun malas.

"Anak muda, semoga kau mendapatkan karma secepatnya" Ucap nenek itu sambil berjalan mejauh.

"Dasar orang tua," ucap Sehun.

"Sudahlah Sehun ayo kita pulang aku sudah hampir membeku" ajak Luhan

(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤)

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat dilihatnya gedung apartemen yang mereka tempati sudah mulai terlihat diujung jalan.

"Ayo cepan Hun-ah rasanya aku sudah hampir membeku" ucap Luhan sambil mulai berlari lari kecil.

"Haaaah...Hyu... Hyunggh... tungguh akhu..." lirih Sambil memegang dadanya entah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dadanya terasa sesak dan perih sebenarnya ia ingin menahannya sampai ia dan Luhan tiba di Dorm tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah mencapai titik batasnya. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai tak fokus. "Hyuuuungh!" Panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang awalnya akan mempercepat langkahnya tiba tibar berhenti saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan cemas sambil meraba dahi Sehun. Sedikit tercekat saat merasakan suhu badan sang maknae yang dingin. "Hun-ah kau membeku!" Panik Luhan.

"Hyung...sesaak" lirih Sehun sambil mencengkram bagian depan bajunya.

"Hun-ah kau masih bisa berjalan? Kita ke dorm dulu dan mengambil mobil untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau masih kuatkan?" Cerocos Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng suara nafasnya terlihat semakin berat dan menyakitkan membuat Luhan tak tega. Melihat jawaban Sehun tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung membopong tubuh Sehun.

Walaupun Luhan adalah seorang pria dewasa yang juga rajin berolahraga di gym seharusnya ia bisa membawa sehun yang sangat kurus di punggungnya namun salahkan tubuhnya yang kalah jauh oleh si maknae yang bongsor walaupun ringan tetap saja ia kesulitan.

Tinggal 30 meter lagi hingga Luhan berada di depan apartemen mereka, merasakan tubuh sehun semakin lemas dibopongannya membuat Luhan panik dan sontak menggendong maknae itu dibahunya yang entah kenapa muat disana. Luhanpun tak menyadarinya karna terlalu panik.

'Dug dug dug dug'

"Siapapun buka pintunya" teriak Luhan sambil menggedor pintu secara brutal.

"Ya ya tunggu sebentar" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara kunci diputar dan pintupun terbuka.

Jongdae berdiri di depan pintu dengan rambut berantakan "Luhan hyung ada ap-" belum selesai Jongdae bicara Luhan sudah terburu-masuk kedalam dan menjatuhkan tubuh sehun ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu "cepat ambilkan kompres hangat" perintah Luhan. "Hyung siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran "Jongdae cepat!" Perintah Luhan dengan nada tinggi membuat Chen langsung berlari ke dapur mengambilkan apa yang hyung paling tuanya katakan.

Saat Chen sedang menuangkan air panas kedalam baskom hingga Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya. "Kau sedang apa Jongdae-ya?"

"Luhan Hyung menyuruhku membuat kompres hangat" jawab Jongdae.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya "aku belum lihat tadi waktu masuk dia digendong Luhan hyung"

"Jongdae cepatlah!" Terdengar suara Luhan dari ruang tamu

"Hyung kau ikutlah ke ruang tamu, kau kan bisa merawat orang sakit" tawar Jongdae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Seaampainya di ruang tamu Luhan langsungnmengambil handuk hangat dari tangan jongdae dan mendelik "kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hehe aku mencari bantuan Hyung" ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disebelah Sehun. Kyungsoo menatap sosok Sehun yangbsedang tertidur gelisah dengan nafas yang berat, alis Kyungsoo sedikit mebyengit aaat melihat tubuh sehun yang tenggelam dalam jaketnya yang terlihat kebesaran, tapi ia berusaha tak terlalu mengindahkannya mungkin Sehun memang sedang memakai baju yang lumayan longgar hari ini.

"Sehun kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melap keringat Sehun dan menyengit mendengar nafas sehun yang berat.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya tiba tiba dijalan dia mengeluh sesak nafas dan tiba-tiba melemas." Jawab Luhan "dia tak apa apa kan Kyung?"

"Aku juga tak tahu hyung, tapi lebih baik sekarang kita ganti bajunya. Lihatlah semua sudah basah oleh keringat" usul Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan "biar aku yang mengambil bajunya".

Selesai mengganti baju dengan sweater dan celana traning, Sehun sekarang Sehun sudah terlihat lebih baik walau nafasnya masih berat.

"Sekarang kita harus memindahkannya ke kamar" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat ketiga laki-laki disana saling berpandangan. Bagaimanapun tubuh mereka sama sekali tak memungkinkan untuk menggendong sang maknae yang sedang lemas. Kyunsoo yang mungil dan dan tubuh jongdae yang kurus tak mungkin bisa mengangkat tubuh si maknae dan Luhan terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Kyung... Bangunkan Kai" suruh Luhan. Membuat Kyungsoo menyengit teman sekamarnya itu sedang sangat membutuhkan tidur akhir akhir ini karna terlalu memforsir tubuhnya untuk latihan. "Kurasa Jongin tak bisa dibangunkan Hyung dia kelelahan lagi pula butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan Kai" ucap Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol saja" usul Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah Chanyeol saja Kalau begitu" ucap Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongdae dan segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar pria itu.

Tak berapa lama Jongdae keluar dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Sehun kenapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku tak tahu Chanyeol-ah tapi bisakah kau membantu memindahkan Sehun ke kamarnya." Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya dibawah badan dan Lutut Sehun, dan memberikan aba-aba untuk dirinya sendiri untuk mengangkat Sehun. Chanyeol sedikit terkehut saat mebgetahui ia tak terlalu kesulitan mengangkat tubuh sang maknae yang notabene hampir sama tingginya dengan tubuhnya. "Kau ringan sekali Sehunnie, kau kehilangan berat badanmu lagi ya?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah sang maknae. Yang anehnya terlihat lebuh imut padahal Sehun memiliki wajah datar yang sedikit jutek. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak peduli mungkin ini efek dari si maknae yang sedang aakit dan dirinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

Setelah membaringkan Sehun di ranjangnya Luhan segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuknmelanjutkan tidurnya yang menyisakan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang masih duduk di pinggiriran kasur Sehun.

"Hyung, entah kenapa aku pikir Sehun terlihat seperti bocah smp sekarang?" Ucap Jongdae sambi menatap Sehun yang sedang tidur memunggungi Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Apalagi sweater yang sedang Sehun kenakan telihat kebesaran di tubuhnya awalnya saat mengganti baju Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sedikit keheranan karna baju Sehun yang kebesaran tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya berfikiran bahwa Jongdae salah memilih baju dan malah memilih baju berukuran besar dari dalam lemari si maknae.

"Entahlah jongdae-ya saat aku mengangkat Sehun tadi juga ia terasa ringan tapi mungkin itu karna kita kelelahan, lihatlah sekarangs sudah pukul dua pagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap jam di dinding. "Lebih baik kita tidur" Ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jongdae dan merekpun keluar dari kamar maknae-nya.

Tanpa benar benar menyadari kalau tubuh sang maknae memang mengecil saat itu.

(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤)

Sehun terbangun dengan keadaan lebih baik walau kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Akh... aku hauth" ucap Sehun.

'Eh ?!'

Sehun seketika segera duduk diatas kasurnya

Kenapa yang terdengar malah suara anak kecil? Terlebih lagi kenapa cadelnya bisa kambuh?

Sehun segera mengangkat kangannya untuk meraba lehernya mungkin ini hanya efek dari tenggorokannya yang sangat kering. Tapi seketika terhenti saat menyadari bahwa tanganya tenggelam oleh baju yang super besar bahkan ia tak bisa melihat ujung kakinya karna sweater besar itu. Diujung kasur tergeletak sebuah celana training yang sehun kenali sebagai miliknya sendiri, tapi kenapa begitu besar? Sehun melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang terlihat berkali kali lebih besar. 'Apa apaan ini?' Pikir Sehun 'kenapa semuanya telihat sangat besar?"

Tatapan sehun terpaku pada sebuah gundukan di balik sweater kebesaran yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan debgan kasar Sehun menariknya dan henarbsaja disana terlihat sepasang kaki kecil berwarna putih berasih dan terlihat montok. Dengan cepat sehun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju cermin besar diujung ruangan walaupun keaulitan karna sweater kebesaran yang menutupintubuhnya membuat kaki kecilnya tersandung beberapa kali sebelum sampai didepan cermin besat itu.

Sehun melotot saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin itu. Pipi tembam dan tubuh mungil... sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang selalu ia lihat di album foto di rumahnya. Sosok seorang Oh Sehun saat berumur 4 tahun

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤)

Saat itu Kai sedang tertidur dimeja makan sembari menemani Suho yang sedang menghangatkan sarapan untuk mereka ber-12. Suho baru saja kembali dari rumah orang tuanya dan membawa banyak makan untuk mereka makan. Sementara yang lain masih tertidur.

Kai sudah akan memasuki alam mimpinya sampai ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dipagi yang hening itu. Reflek Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suho "Hyung kau dengar itu?"

Suho yang merasa diajak bicara oleh Kai segera membuka headphone yang dari tadi menutupi telinganya. "Apa?"

"Hyung dengar suara teriakan tidak?"

"Tidak, akukan sedang mendengarkan musik. Mungkin kau mengigau kau kan sedang tidur tadi"

"Tidak, hyung aku yakin aku mendengarnya." Kekeuh Jongin.

Detik berikutnya Jongin dan suho sama sama terdiam karna mendengar sebuah sura tangisan.

"Hyung ada suara tangisan" ucap Jongin.

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Tangisannya berasal dari... " Suho menatap sebuah pintu yang berada paling dekat dengan dapur yang bertuliskan nama Sehun. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Suho dan Jongin segera berlari menuju kamar sang maknae.

Begitu sampai dikamar Sehun, jongin dan Suho dikejutkan oleh sosok mungil yang menangis di depan cermin dengan wajah memerah dan penuh air mata menatap mereka "thuho hyung, kkamjong hiks, bagaimana ini?"

TBC or End

Tanpa banyak omong author minta...

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : EXO OT-12

Rated : T

Genren : Brothership, Family

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast milik tuhan

Warning : Typo akut, ga sesuai EYD,

alur kecepetan,

.

.

.

A Baby

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dikamar Sehun, jongin dan Suho dikejutkan oleh sosok mungil yang menangis di depan cermin dengan wajah memerah dan penuh air mata menatap mereka "thuho hyung, kkamjong hiks, bagaimana ini?"

Sementara Suho dan Jongin hanya membeku dipintu sambil menatap satu sama lain. Merasa diacuhkan yangisan Sehun bertambah kencang "Huweeee eomma!" Jeritnya. Mendengar jeritan anak kecil itu reflek Suho dan Jongin langsung menghampiri anak kecil itu. Dengan sigap Suho mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun kedalam pelukannya. "Siapa dia Hyung?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Suho yang sedang mengendong dan mengelus-elus punggung balita itu. "Hyung juga tidak tahu Jongin-ah" ucap Suho. Masih sambil berusaha meredakan tangisan si balita. "Kai, mungkin lebih baik kita mencari Sehun, pasti dia tahu siapa anak ini lagipula kita menemukannya di dalam kamarnya." Ucap Suho.

Lalu jongin segera mencari Sehun di kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah kamar member yang lain, bahkan kamar kecil untuk mencuci pakaian namun hasilnya nihil mereka tak menemukan maknae berwajah datar itu.

"Hyung... aku tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun" Ucap Jongin sambil menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish, kemana lagi maknae nakal itu" ucap Suho.

"Hiks, Hyung aku dithini" ucap balita yang berada dalam gendongan Suho.

"Eh?" Mendengar suara lirih dari sang balita membuat Suho dan Jongin menoleh dengan lembut Suho menarik wajah si balita yang sedari tadi menangis di bahunya agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

Suho dan Jongin menatap wajah si balita dengan tatapan tak tega. Lagi pula siapa yang tega melihat bayi montok dengan wajah basah karna air mata, dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah memerah terlebih lagi hanya memakai sweater entah punya siapa yang sama sekali bukan diperuntukan untuk balita.

"Hyung ini aku Thehun"

Suho dan Jongin kembali terdiam.

"Jadi namamu Sehun juga adik kecil?" Tanya Jongin seramah mungkin.

Sehun menggeleng imut "ini aku Thehun! Oh thehun!" Jerit balita dalam gendongan Suho.

Suho dan Jongin kembali terdiam "Sehun?" Ucap Suho sambil menatap wajah balita itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang wajah maknae mereka dan balita ini mirip lihat saja matanya yang kecil dan tajam itu, serta bibir mungil itu. Tapi benarkah?

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Sehun dibuka disana bediri sosok tinggi nan tampan dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur. "Ada apa ini? Ribut sekali aku juga sempat mendengar suara tangisan bay - eh" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok mungil dalam gendongan Suho.

"Joonmyun, anak siapa itu?" Tanya Kris. "Jangan bilang itu anakmu" tuduh Kris sementara Suho memutar matanya malas. Kris segera masuk kedalam kamar dan menatap Sehun dengan serius, membuat Sehun sedikit ketakutan niatan awalnya sih ia ingin mengejek Kris karna muka bangun tidurnya yang lucu, tapi ditatap dengan tatapan tajam plus alis angry bird milik Kris membuat niatan awal maknae iseng itu menghilang dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Suho "katanya Ini Sehun hyung" ucap Kai.

"Hah?" Kris menatap kedua adiknya bingung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin dan Suho.

"Coba berikan dia padaku" ucap Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyun dan dengan sigap suho berusaha melepaskan pelukan si balita dari lehernya.

"Ani!, ani! Aniya!" Ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya di leher Suho dan tetap mengalungkan lengan kecilnya dan memeperat pelukannya disana membuat Suho sedikit tercekik.

Melihat Suho yang kesulitan bernafas membuat Kris ikut menarik Sehun dari gendongan Suho membuat Sehun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ukh, hyung jangan menariknya, ukh"

"Andwae!, andwae" pekik Sehun

"Wufan hyung jangan seperti itu nanti dia menangis" ucap Jongin yang sedari tadi menonton. Tapi baru saja Jongin selesai bicara Wufan berhasil memisahkan Sehun dari Suho yang disambut tangisan dari sang balita.

Kini Kris hanya berdiri diam dan bingung dengan Sehun yang masih menangis di tangannya. "Aish Hyung lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya" ucap Suho kesal. Sementara kris terdiam bingung jujur ini adalah kali pertamanya berinteraksi dengan anak kecil dan sekarang dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan tangisan Sehun yang berhasil membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah. Sekarang 11 lelaki dewasa ditambah 1 balita itu sedang duduk di kursi meja makan - kecuali Sehun yang duduk diatas meja makan, tentu saja- mereka semua terdiam sambil sesekali menyuapkan sarapan kemulut masing masing tapi rasa penasaran, keheranan serta gemas terpancar jelas dari mata mereka. Apa yang terjadi dengan maknae mereka?

Sementara Sehun sendiri sedang bergulat dengan Sendok yang berada di dalam mangkuk-nya sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Tangan pendek serta jari jari mungil yang terasa sangat kaku menyulitkannya untuk menyuapkan spagetti yang ada didalamnya membuat alisnya terpaut lucu.

"Aish... sini biar ku suapkan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil mangkuk dari hadapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menatap dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca sarat akan terima kasih

"Telima kathi kyungthoo hyung" ucap Sehun membuat kyungsoo meringis dibuatnya. "Panggi aku Dyo saja hun, namaku terdengar sangat aneh saat kau dan lidah cadel mu mengatakannya." Ucap Dyo sambil menyodorkan suapannya kedepan mulut sang balita,

"Telima Kati kyungtu hyung" ucap Baehyun menirukan suara cadel sang maknae. Sedangkan Sehun hanya merengut sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan dan seluruh member mendapat giliran untuk menggendong Sehun dan mencubit pipinya hingga merah.

"Sudah, sudah acara gemas-gemasannya sekarang lebih baik kalian semua mandi" Ucap Kris sambil menyelamatkan Sehun yang berada di tengah tengah mereka. Yaaah sekarang sang dui Zhang sudah tau bagaimana caranya mengendong bayi.

Yang dijawab oleh desahan kecewa adik adiknya yang segera berjalan ke kamar masing masing. "Gomawo Krith Hyung, hampir thaja Thehun mati" ucap Sehun yang membuat Kris meringis gemas dan akan mencuri cubitan di pipi sang maknae tapi segera diurungkan saat melihat pipi yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

"Haha, hyung kau seperti seorang ayah" Ucap Suho yang sedang duduk di sofa membaca majalah. Membuat Kris melotot "Enak saja, aku masih terlalu muda dan tampan untuk itu" balas Kris

Sementara Suho mengangguk tak peduli "Umurmu 24 Hyung... tentu saja cocok. kau terlihat seperti ayah muda" Ucap Suho sambil terkikik. Baru saja Kris akan membantak ucapan Suho kepala Sehun jatuh diatas bahu lebarnya, awalnya ia akan berteriak panik kepada Suho tapi dia terdiam saat mendengar dengkuran kecil di bahunya. Maknaenya hanya tertidur.

"Heeh? Dia tidur?" Tanya Suho sambil bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri Kris

"Se.. sepertinya begitu." Ucap Kris ragu-ragu

"Sini berikan dia padaku" Ucap Suho. Dengan gerakan kaku Kris mencoba memindahkan Sehun dengan hati-hati berusaha agar tidak membangunkan manusia kecil itu.

"Padahal masih pagi kenapa sudah tidur lagi ya?" Ucap Kris keheranan sambil menatap Sehun yang sekarang berada di gendongan Suho.

Suho menggeleng tak tau "entalah hyung. Tapi kudengar memang bayi lebih membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur"

"Tapi Suho, Sehun bukan bayi.., maksudku umurnya saja 20."

"Ya aku tahu kris tapi sekarang tubuhnya berubah menjadi Bayi dan tentu saja mau tak mau kau akan berlaku seperti bayi" Jelas Suho.

Baru saja Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria tampan itu segera terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dada dan lengannya.

"Kris! Sehun mengompol!"

"Mwo?!"

"Kris ambil dia dariku!" Seru Suho yang bajunya sudah setengah basah.

"Apa?! Tidak mau nanti pipisnya mengenai bajuku"

"UGH! WU YIFAN!" teriak kesal Suho saat melihat Kris yang malah mundur satu langkah darinya. Disusul dengan tangisan Sehun yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden Suho yang dipipisi oleh Sehun 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang sang batita itu diduduki diatas meja kecil diruang tengah ditemani ketiga beagle line.

Sekarang Sehun sudah dimandikan dibantu oleh Yixing karna Sehun yang tak bisa menggapai keran shower dan tempat sabun. Sekarang dia sudah bersin dan wangi semua orang yang melihat Sehun saat ini pasti ingin memeluk dan menciumnya tapi ada satu hal yg pasti kalian lupakan. Sehun telanjang. Telanjang dengan artian sebenarnya. Telanjang bulat.

Kalau para wanita melihatnya dalam sosok bayi sekarang pasti ia akan langsung digendong dan dihangatkan.

Kalau para pria melihatnya dalam sosok bayi sekarang pasti akan kebingungan dan segera mencari wanita agar bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya.

Tapi kalau sosok beagle line didepannya berbeda. Jauh berbeda seperti orang orang 'normal' kebanyakan. Mereka menatap Sehun bagai menatap sekawntung lelucon baru.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAbayiHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH" nah yang satu itu Chen tertawa dengan suara cemprengnya.

"'Jepret' hihihihi 'jepret' hihihi 'jepret'" nah kau yang sedang berusaha memotret Sehun itu Baekhyun. Membuat Sehun menutupi adik kecilnya dengan tangan mungilnya

Sementara Chanyeol duduk disamping kedua temannya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar lalu berkata "Sepertinya kau harus disunan tekali lagi Sehun-ah" yang langsung dipelototi oleh Sehun.

TeBeCe

Udah dulu ya author cape hehehehehe

Makasihya para reader yg udah sreview di chapter chapter sebelumnya maaf ga bisa dibales hehehe

Jadi

Boleh minta review?


	3. Chapter 3 (Shopping)

Semua jalan cerita MURNI FIKSI buatan Author... jika ada kesamaan dengan jalan cerita lain maka itu murni kebetulan atau emang tema cerita idol yg jadi bayi itu emang pasaran hehehe jadi mohon dimaklumi yaaaa

Oh iya, author diingatkan oleh seorang reader kalo tingkah laku Sehun yg bayi banget ngga cocok sama umurnya yg 4 tahun. Jadi sehun bayi umurnya 2,5 tahun aja deh hehehe.

Oke langsung aja yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN BANE

Main Cast : EXO OT-12

Rated : T

Genren : Brothership, Family

Disclaimer : Seluruh cast milik tuhan

Warning : Typo akut, ga sesuai EYD,

alur kecepetan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 3 : Shopping?

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho pergi ke mall terdekat untuk membeli pakaian untuk Sehun.

Setelah kejadian Sehun yang di bully oleh beagle line dan segera diselamatkan oleh Hyung kesayangan sang maknae yaitu Luhan dengan menendang betis ketiga beagle line sekeras kerasnya membuat ketiga beagle kesakitan di lantai. Luhan segera menggendong dan Xiumin yang datang bersama Luhan menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan selimut kecil.

Dan setelah berunding dengan cukup alot siapa yang akan pergi membeli baju untuk Sehun. Dan dikarenakan Sehun yang sama sekali tak punya baju untuk ukuran tubuhnya untuk bisa keluar rumah terpaksa ia tak bisa pergi.

Akhirnya diputuskan Tao, Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho yang akan pergi karna alasan aneh yang berbagai macam. Sebenarnya yang memang disarankan untuk ikut hanya Suho dan Kai. Yaah karna Suholah yang akan membayar semua tagihan dan Kai adalah manusia paling praktis diantara ke-12 temannya lagi pula Kai pasti tak keberatan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan mereka. Sementara dua orang lagi hanya memaksa ikut sebenarnya Suho tidak keberatan mengajak Tao, lagi pula Tao memang sering berbelanja jadi mereka tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencari toko baju anak. Sementara Chanyeol ... berawal dari ketiga beagle yang mau ikut tapi beralasan mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak akan muat dan mengatakan hanya ada sisa satu bangku kosong. Suho 'terpaksa' memilih Chanyeol. Setidaknya pria kelewat tinggi itu adalah versi yang lebih jinak dari pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Sementara member yang terpaksa diam dirumah merasa khawatir, terutama Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin. 'Semoga Suho diberikan ketabahan lebih' do'a mereka dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil rasanya Suho sudah akan membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela bagaimana tidak? Jalanan pagi itu padat merayap karna adanya kecelakaan di ujung jalan ditambah kelakuan Chanyeol, Tao dan Kai. Ketiga manusia itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu memutar lagu dengan volume besar dan ikut bernyanyi yah kalau benyanyi saja sih Suho tak terlalu keberatan tapi menari? Chanyeol dan Tao menggerak gerakan badannya liar membuat gempa lokal di dalam mobil sementara Kai sama sekali tak membantu ia hanya tertawa tanpa henti menyaksikan Tao dan Chanyeol dari kursi depan. Membuat suasana tambah tak terkendali, belum lagi orang orang yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan sesekali menatap mobil mereka yang bergoyang goyang ditengah kemacetan dan membuat malu.

"Ya tuhan apa salahku?" Doa seseorang dalam mobil yang pasti sudah kita ketahui

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menatap sekeliling toko dua lantai khusus anak anak yang baru saja mereka masuki, didalam sana hanya terdapat berapa ibu muda yang sedang memilih pakaian untuk anak anak mereka dan juga ini adalah kali pertama mereka memasuki toko baju anak anak.

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati empat orang pelanggan yang terlihat kebingungan "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suho yang masih terpaku tiba tiba tersadar "kami sedang mencari baju untuk anak laki laki" jawab Suho.

"Untuk umur berapa tahun? Kalau boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Suho terdiam sebentar menimbang nimbang. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin menjawab 20 tahun bukan? Bisa di tendang keluar mereka.

"Sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun kalau tidak salah" ucap suara dari belakang Suho yang ternyata Kai lalu dijawab anggukan mengerti dari sang pelayan. "Baju untuk anak balita berada di lantai dua" tunjuk sang pelayan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Suho, Kai, Tao, dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Suho melirik beberapa pasang baju yang sudah dipilihkan oleh mereka. Disana sudah ada selusin pakaian dalam bayi bergambar spiderman pilihan Kai, tiga sepasang piyama bergambar panda yang pastinya pilihan Tao. Dan beberapa kaus dan celana beraneka warna yang Suho pilih sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Oh laki-laki bertelinga kurcaci itu sedari tadi hanya berdiri didepan rak boneka beruang gepeng kesukaannya (read:rilakuma) dan sama sekali lupa apa tujuan awalnya. Tiba tiba Kai berjalan menghampiri Suho, lagi lagi dengan pakaian dalam bergambar superhero di tangannya tapi kali ini berlogo Captain Amerika. Kai tersenyum senang saat melihat Suho dar jauh. Suho mendesah keras saat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh lelaki berkulit tan tersebut "kurasa cukup celana dalamnya Kai, Selusin kurasa sudah cukup"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju. "Sekarang sehun suka mengompol hyung. Noona-ku memiliki bayi dan mereka selalu buang air dimanapun dan kapanpun. jadi kurasa Sehun akan sering mengganti celana dalamnya Hyung"

Suho terdiam ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian pagi tadi saat Sehun tertidur di gendongannya dan tiba tiba Suho bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Suho berdehem sejenak dan langsung mengambil bungkusan pakaian dalam dari Kai menyatukannya dengan barang barang yang sudah mereka pilih. "Ambilkan selusin lagi Jongin-ah"

Kai tertawa melihat respon hyungnya dan kembali pergi "tenang saja hyung, aku gak akan mengambil superhero lagi. akan kuambilkan yang bergambar lucu seperti Janggu" ucap Jongin riang dan kembali menghilang diantara rak rak pakaian.

Suho mengamati tumpukan bajunya sekilas menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa potong celana bayi dari raknya, jelas jika seperti itu sehun akan mengotori pakaiannya berkali-kali dalam sehari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho, Tao, Kai, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam mobil yang penuh dengan belanjaan mereka dan 2 boneka beruang gepeng (r:rilakuma) Chanyeol yang baru.

"Hyung mereka lucu sekali bukan" ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi paling belakang diapit bonekanya. Tapi tak ada yang menanggapi Chanyeol yang terlihat amat gembira itu.

"Ada apa tao-hyung" tanya Kai menyadari Tao yang sedari tadi diam. "Kurasa ada yang lupa kita beli Kai-ah" ucap tao berusaha mengingat ingat.

"Hah? Kurang? Sebanyak itu masih kurang?" Tanya Suho tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, uang yang sudah ia habiskan untuk membeli baju baju mungil barusan hampir sama dengan uang yg biasa dia habiskan dalam dua bulan, dia tak menyanhka baju maju mungil itu ternyata berharga cukup mahal.

" apa yaa?" Ucap Tao tak menghiraukan ucapan suho, matanya meneliti badannya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan saat melihat kakinya ia menyadarinya "ah sepatu! Hyung kita belum beli sepatu" ucap Tao " belok kiri di pertigaan itu Hyung aku pernah melihat toko sepatu anak anak disitu." Lanjutnya dan dengan segera diangguki oleh Suho.

Saat turun dari mobil keempat pemuda itu berpapasan dengan seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya. "Yongbok apa kau pup lagi? Kenapa umma mencium bau pup?" Tanya ibu itu yang dijawab kekehan dan anggukan dari sang anak membuat keempat pria itu diam di tempat mengingat hal lain yang juga sangat penting. "Kai dan Chanyeol kalian cari minimarket dan belilah popok. Aku dan Tao akan membeli sepatu, oke?" Titah Suho yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulaaaaang" ucap Chanyeol diikuti ketida rekannya masuk kedalam apartemen besar itu, masing masing membawa 2 kantung belanja.

"Hyung, thudah pulang? Mana bajuku?" ucap Sehun yang berlari menghampiri hyungnya sambil membawa gelas kecil di tangannya yang sedikit tumpah saat ia berlari dan telanjang. Ya, sepertinya Sehun sudah terbiasa oleh ketelanjangan selama mereka pergi.

"Selamat datang" sambut Xiumin yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun. "Wah, banyak sekali" ucap xiumin melihat total 7 kantung belanjaan yang dibawa oleh adik adiknya, dan membantu membawanya keruang tengah dimana semua orang sedang berkumpul.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat baju baju yang dibelikan oleh hyungnya. "Hyung kenapa boneka themua?" rengut sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak suka?" Tanya Suho

"Ani, tapi tellahu imut hyung, thidak manly" ucap Sehun yang disambut kekehan dari semua orang.

"Hyung pakaikan aku baju ini" ucap Sehun kepada luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaus berlengan panjang yang berwarna hijau dan bergambar helicopter dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

" baiklah, kemari thehunnie" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat Sehun kedalam pangkuannya dan langsung memakaikan baju, tapi terhenti saat ingin memakaikan celana Sehun. "kalian tidak membeli celana dalam?"

"Kami beli! Kami beli!" Ucap Kai dari ujung ruangan dan segera mencari cari celana dalam pilihannya di dalam kantung dan segera menyodorkan sehelai celana dalam berlogo spiderman pada bagian bokongnya. "Aku yang memilihkannya loh" ucap Jongin bangga akan pilihannya.

Membuat semua orang terkekeh melihat gambarnya dan Sehun merengut. "Ani, aku tak mau pakai, itu nolak!" Tolak Sehun dan langsung menyodorkan celana pendeknya nya kewajah Luhan. Menyuruhnya untuk segera memakaikan celana mungil itu padanya. Tidak memakai celana dalam bukan masalah besar untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Oh! Oh! Tunggu! Kalau tak mau pakai celana dalam pakai yang aku beli saja Hun-ah" ucap Tao sambil mengambal bungkisan besar dari dalam kantung plastiknya dan langsung disambut gelak tawa semua orang dan wajah Sehun yang memerah.

Satu kantung besar berisi popok disodorkan kedepan wajahnya.

"Ani! Ani aku tidak mau pakai popok! aku mau pakai celana dalam Jongin saja" ucap Sehun sambil merebut kembali celana dalam yang tadi sempat Jongim sodorkan padanya. Tapi disaat yang sama Luhan juga mengambil bungkisan popok dari tangan Tao.

"Tenanglah Sehunnie, kau bisa memakai popok dan celana dalam disaat yang bersamaan" Ucap Luhan sambil menangkap Sehun yang menatapnya ngeri dan menangkap Sehun yang berusaha turun dari pangkuannya.

Sehun merengut sambil berjalan kesana kemari di dalam rumah. Bokongnya terlihat sangat berisi dari balik celana pendeknya membuat setiap orang ingin menyentuhnya gemas

"Hyung, hyung" panggil Sehun sambil menarik ujung baju Lay yang sedang memasak.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" ucap Lay.

"Aku mau pipith. Tapi tidak thampai, bantu Thehun hyuung" ucap sehun, tangganya seperti ingin menahan juniornya dari luar celana agar tidak pipis saat itu juga.

"Pipis saja di celana mu. Kau kan sudah pakai popok" ucap Lay

Sehun menggeleng "ani, nanti bathah. Rathanya tidak enak hyuuung" rengek Sehun.

"Sudah pipis saja dicelanamu. Popok yang sudah dipakai tak bisa dibuka kecuali untuk dibuang. Jadi pipis saja disana" ucap Lay sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Ya thudah aku tidak mau pipith" ucap Sehun kesal. Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk diatas meja makan menonton akhirnya buka suara. "Sudahlah jangan merepotkan Sehun. Kalau kau tak segera pipis nanti akan sakit loh" ucap Kris.

"Tidak mau, biar saja aku sakit!" Seru Sehun kesal.

"Wah wah ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongdae yang berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Sehun tidak mau pipis di popoknya" Jelas Kris.

"Benarkah? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kau tak perlu repot repot ke kamar kecil untuk buang air haha" ucap Jongdae sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Itu karna Hyung jorok " ucap Sehun.

"Kalau dia tidak mau pipis. Buat dia untuk pipis sendiri hyung" ucap Jongdae.

Kris menatap Jongdae bingung "maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini" ucap Jongdae dan mengangkat Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Dan mulai memdesis "Pissssssssssssssssssh" seketika tawa kris meledak saat itu juga apa lagi melihat wajah sang maknae yang semakin memerah karna menahan pipisnya tangannya berusaha menahan Juniornya agar tidak setetespun keluar (?). Tapi jongdae juga tak menunjukan tanda tanda menyerah.

"Pisssssssssssssssssssssshhhh" desis Jongdae semakin kencang. "Andwae! Andwae!" Jerit Sehun berusaha menahan pipisnya yang sepertinya sudah diunjung tanduk.

hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat dan basah di dalam celananya, juga suara desisan samar dari dalam celananya yang membuat Jongdae dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiks... hiks... HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA eommaaaa!" Tangis Sehun yang membuat gelak tawa Kris dan Jongdae semakin menjadi jadi

Tbc

hehehe maaf lama mian... review lagi neee? author minta kritik dan sarannya karna masih payah hehehe


	4. Chapter 4 Half day with Jongin

Chap 4: Half day with Jongin Hyung

Chapter ini rata-rata tentang Jongin dan Sehun baby, jujur aku ngga begitu tau tentang Jongin jadi disini mungkin dia bakal keliatan agak dewasa haha. Oh ya ada yang minta Yaoi ya? Mian ff ini cuman buat lucu-lucuan exo rasanya aneh kalo dibawa Yaoi, dan kayanya author bakal susah bikin member Exo yg punya sifat keibuan soalnya pengen bikin moment awkwardnya cowo kalo ketemu bayi jadi paling mereka bakal lebih merhatiin Sehunnie aja.

Oke, author ga bakal banyak omong lagi, silahkan bacaaaa...

**Chap 4. **Half day with Jongin Hyung

"Dimana kaus kakiku?"

"Apa ada yang melihat flashdisk ku?"

"Aku mencium bau hangus"

"Argh! Telurku!"

"Ada yg melihat tugas kalkulusku?"

"Dimana sarapanku?"

"Chanyeol cepat keluar! Aku mau pup!"

"Aku baru pakai Shampo Baek!"

'Brugh!'

'Prank!'

"AAAAKH MATAKUUUUU"

Pagi yang cerah dan menyenangkan di apartemen Forte Grand tepatnya di lantai 7 yang ditempati oleh 12 kaum adam yang maha ultra mega super tampan. Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh umat manusia. Karna dihari itu mereka harus kembali berkerja ataupun kesekolah dari libur akhir pekan singkat yang menyenangkan.

Dan diatas kasur yang terlihat hangat dan menyenangkan berdiri tokoh utama kita seorang Oh Sehun yang berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit mengangkang juga popok yang yang menggantung berat dipinggangnya.

"Hyuuuuung ganti popok Thehun" ucapnya pada hyung kesayangannya yang sedang memakai kemejanya didepan cermin

"Hush hush. Jangan aku Hunnie, aku sudah terlambat, minta kepada yang lain saja sana kalau terlambat lagi aku bisa dipecat" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun merengut namun akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan Luhan, dan masih dengan kaki mengangkang yang membuatnya berjalan sangat lambat, popoknya sudah penuh rasanya seperti membawa kantung air diantara kedua kakimu.

"Kyungthoo Hyuuung, ganti popokku" rengek Sehun sambil menarik ujung pakaian pria mungil itu. "Sttt Sehunnie, sana main di tempat lain, aku sedang memasak" ucap Kyungsoo

"Hyuuuuuung..." rengek Sehun lagi.

"Sehun, minggir aku sedang menuang air panas bagaimana jika kau tersiram? Hush hush" usir kyungsoo membuat Sehun berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah berat. Akhirnya Sehun hanya berdiri didekat pintu dapur dengan wajah memelas menatapi para Hyungnnya yang berjalan kesana kemari mengumpulkan barangnya yang berceceran untuk dibawa ke kampus ataupun ketempat kerja. Berharap akan ada yang kasihan dan menawarinya bantuan. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun terdorong kedepan dengan keras membuatnya sedikit terpental  
>"aw! aw! aw! Apa barusan itu?" Ucap lelaki tinggi yang tanpa sengaja menambrak Sehun dengan kaki kakinya yang panjang "Hiks Krith hyung appo.." ucap sehun menutupi keningnya yang sepat menabrak sebuah lemari kecil.<p>

"Ah kenapa kau berdiri didepan pintu Maknae? Menghalangi jalan saja semuanya sedang buru buru. Main saja ditempat lain" ucap Kris yang lalu berjalan dan berusaha membenarkan dasinya.

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya sambil mengelus elus dahinya yang masih terasa sakit. Sehun masih berjalan kekamarnya. Hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan sebuah ranjang dengan sebuah kaki yang menggantung keluar dari selimutnya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun beringsut memdekati sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Begitu sampai didepan ranjang orang itu dan menyingkap selimutnya tampaklah sesosok pria berkulit gelap masih terbuai di alam mimpi "sssshtttt kkamjong banguuuun" ucap Sehun sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Jongin namun tidak ada tanda tanda dari pria berkulit gelap itu bahwa ia akan bangun. "Kim kai bangun! Dathar pemalath" ucap Sehun kini sambil menjambak rambut Jongin namun hanya dibuahkan leguhan dari Jongin dan memindahkan posisinya menjadi memunggungi balita itu.  
>"Jongiiin hyuuung, jongin hyung hikth" kini Sehun mulai terisak disamping tubuh Kai, tanpa sadar bahwa dia baru saja memanggil rival beratnya yang hanya berjarak umur beberapa bulan dengan sebutan hyung.<p>

Namun masih tak ada gerakan berarti dari pria yang memang terkenal akan tidurnya yang seperti orang mati.  
>"Jongin banguuun! Banguuun! Hikth" sekarang sehun mulai memukul mukul bahu Jongin sambil sesekali mencubiti pipi dan telinganya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat kerutan dikening pria yang masih terlelap itu karna nerasa terganggu, tak menyerah kali ini Sehun mecubit keras hidung Jongin menutup jalurnya untuk menarik nafas dan benar saja dalam beberapa detik Jongin langsung bangun sambil terengah engah menarik udara, dan ketika matanya menemukan pelaku utama yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.<p>

"Aiish, apa apaan sih kau Hun? Menganggu tidurku saja. Sana main dengan yang lain. Aku masih lelah, aku tidur pukul 3 pagi semalam untuk menyelesaikan tugasku. Sana pergi" ucap Jongin sambil berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

Sementara sehun sendiri masuh duduk diatas tempat tidur Kai, cukup terkejut karna bentakan dari sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar kini matanya sudah digenangi air mata. Dengan diam dia keluar dari kamar Jongin. Keadaan diruang tamu sudah sepi, mungkin semuanya sudah pergi ke kantor atau ke kampus masing masing melupakan bahwa salah satu temannya berubah menjadi bayi yang tak bisa melakukan semunya sendirian.

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan diam walau sesekali masih terisak dan mengapus beberapa bulir air mata yang jatuh. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Sehun mencari cari plastik berisi baju baju yang baru dibelikan untuknya kemarin. Sehun langsung menghela nafas sendu saat menyadari kalau tumpukan itu berasa diatas sebuah rak yang cukup tinggi tapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kantung plastik besar yang berada di lantai disebelah rak, Sehun mengenali bungkusan itu dengan sangat jelas. Popoknya.

Setelah mengambil satu buah popok dari dalam sana dengan sangat malu dan terpaksa, Kaki kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di dalam sana, Sehun menaruh popok barunya dipinggir westafel yang sekiranya kering dan mulai berkutat dengan popok penuh yang masih menggantung indah di pingangnya. Sudah 5 menit sehun berada didalam kamar mandi berkutat dengan popok yang masih setia menempel dipinggangnya, salahkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang memilihkan popok model lama dengan lem dibagian pingang bukan yang langsung pakai membuat Sehun kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mulai menyerah membuka secara baik baik popoknya dan sekarang memutuskan untuk merobeknya saja dan walaupun cukup sulit anak laki-laki beraga seorang bocah kecil itu berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari popok bekasnya yang sekarang sudah robek dibagian pinggannya.

"Baguth Oh Thehun thekalang tinggal pakai popok baru" ucap Sehun bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan mungil itu menggapai popok bersih yang berada diatas westafel. Kening balita itu berkerut melihat popok baru itu "gimana cala pakainya?" Ucap bayi itu membolak balik popok dihadapannya. "Aaah, pathti ada cara pakai di bungkuthnya!" Seru Sehun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan bottomless.

"Pathang begini"  
>*sret*<br>"Teruth Begini..."  
>*sret*<br>"Tarik..."  
>*Sreeeeet*<br>"Eh.. thalah! Thalah!"  
>*sret!* *sret!*<br>"Naaaah begini! Thudah thelethai! Oh Thehun kau memang jeniuth!" Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dengan bangga namun disaat yang sama popok yang dibanggakannya juga melorot turun dari pinggangnya, padahal ia sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. "Aaaaaaaakh oemma!" Jerit Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Kkamjong!"

"Kkamjong ireonaaaa" ucap Sehun tepat disebelah kuping laki laki berkulit gelap. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pria yang terlelap itu. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di atas kasur Jongin masih dalam keadaan bottomless.  
>"Hyung kalo kau mathih belum bangun juga. Kau akan ku pipiththi hyung"<p>

...

...

Jongin menggekiat pelan sebenarnya sudah terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu tapi malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya yang hangat dan nyaman lagipula jadwal kuliahnya dimulai cukup siang hari ini, jadi ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur, dan saat ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki kecil datang dan mengingat semua orang didorm sudah berangkat menuju kesibukannya masing masing Jongin tahu Sehun pasti datang dan akan menghancurkan pagi indahnya.

"Kkamjong!" Ucap Sehun dengan suara bayinya. Jongin masih diam dan menutup matanya.

"Kkamjong ireonaaaaaa...!"  
>Jongin masih tetap diam.<p>

"Hyung kalo kau mathih belum bangun juga. Kau akan ku pipiththi hyung" Ucap Sehun dibarengi oleh gerakan yang membuat ranjangnya bergoyang menandakan bocah itu sedang mencoba naik ke ranjangnya. Kening Jongin mengbertaut mendengar ucapan Sehun versi balita.  
>'Pipitti?" Pikir Jongin mendengar kosakata asing ditelinganya.<br>'Apa itu pipitti?" Ucap jongin dalam hati. Berbekal rasa penasaran atas ucapan cadel Sehun, Jongin membuka sedikit matanya dan disaat yang sama Jongin bisa melihat Sehun balita yang berdiri tepat diatasnya dengan pinggul yang sedikit dicondongkan kedepan dan tangan yang memegangi juniornya, wait tunggu! Apa itu adik kecil Sehun? Hahaha benar benar adik 'kecil' dalam artian sebenarnya. Eh, tapi tunggu! Jongin kenal betul posisi itu!

"UWAAAAAA" jerit Jongin sembari bangun dan mengangkat Sehun dari atas kepalanya dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Hehehe hyung bangun juga" kekeh Sehun yang dibuahi pelototan galak.

Apa Sehun tadi serius ingin pipis diatasnya? Mempipisinyaaaaa?! Seperti Janggu yang pipis pada kaki sofa dan gorden mahal yang menjuntai milik oemmanya dan membuat Jongin harus mendapatkan amukan dari oemmannya?

Sementara itu Sehun yang dipandangi sebal oleh Jongin hanya terkekeh imut membuat Jongin menghela nafas berat. "Apaan sih? Kenapa membangunkanku? Kenapa kau tak pakai celana? Dan yang paling penting kenapa mau pipis diatasku Oh Sehun!?" Seru Jongin.

Sehun yang masih diam menjulurkan Sebuah popok kearah jongin membuat Jongin mengerti "Oooh" tambah pria tampan itu dan detik berikutnya mengambil popok yang disodorkan Sehun.

Sehun sedang berbaring diatas ranjang Jongin sementara Pria berkulit gelap itu berkutat dengan popoknya. Mulut mungil itu sesekali menggigit potongan apel yang baru saja dipotong Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.  
>"Hyung kau tahu bagaimana caranya memakaikan popok?" Tanya Sehun menatao pergerakan tangan Jongin yang terlihat begitu lihai seakan sudah terbiasa.<br>"Ya aku cukup tahu, noonaku memiliki bayi dan terkadang menitipkan anaknya di rumah oemma, aku biasa membantu oemma" jelas Jongin yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun. Kalau dipikir pikir selama 20 tahun kehidupannya Sehun sama sekali belum pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil, ia adalah anak bungsu dikeluarganya, semua tetangga disekitaran rumahnya juga sepertinya tidak mempunyai bayi lagi, mungkin bayi yang pernah Sehun temui hanyalah pada tayangan tayangan tv belaka.  
>"Oke sudah selesai!" Seru Jongin memangdangi popok yang terpasang di pinggang Sehun dengan bangga.<br>"Huuf baguth lah aku thudah kedinginan dari tadi" tambah Sehun yang langsung bangkit.  
>"Tunggu! Keningmu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin menyentuh rona biru pada kening Sehun.<br>"Aaauw appo" ucap Sehun cepat cepat menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. "Memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.  
>"Lebam" jawab Jongin Singkat "apa kau jatuh bocah?" Sehun menyentuh Keningnya pelan sementara mengingat ingat-ingat kemungkinan sebab luka itu.<br>"Ooh ya, tadi pagi, Krith tidak thengaja menabraku, dan aku menabrak meja." Jelas sehun. Sementara Jongin segera bangkit mengaduk aduk laci meja belajarnya mencari salep pereda nyeri.

.

.  
>"Pedath! Pedath! Pedath!" Jerit sehun diatas meja makan bergerak gerak aneh membuat meja itu bergerak gerak liar.<br>"Yak! Jangan goyang-goyang terus sup-ku jadi tumpah!" Berang Jongin berusaha menyelamatkan supnya.  
>Sementata Sehun hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah meminum beberapa teguk air. "Ahh, kimchinya pedath thekali" ucap sehun kecewa. "Benarkah?" Tanya Jingin dab menjumput sedikit dengan sumpitnya dan mengunyahnya beberapa saat. "Tidak, rasanya biasa saja. Tak begitu pedas" ucap Jongin "mungkin lidahmu saja yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lidah bocah"<br>"Aah ottohke hyung, aku lapar"  
>"Kalau begitu makan sup saja"<br>"Thehun tak thuka" menatap memohon pada Jongin  
>Jongin balas menatap Sehun malas, "jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak" ucap Jongin acuh pada Sehun.<br>"Huh!" Balas Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan pendeknya di depan dada.

Sehun masih diam menatap Jongin yang sedang makan dari atas meja makan hingga balita itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. "Hyung..."  
>"Hmmm.."<br>"Hyuungg..."  
>"Hhhhmmmmmmm..."<br>"Aku mau pup" ucap Sehun yang dibalas tatapan jijik oleh Jongin. "Yasudah sana ke kamar mandi" ucap Jongin cuek lalu kembali menyuapkan makanannya.  
>"Hyuuung..." panggil Sehun<br>"Apa lagi?"  
>"Turunkan aku dulu"<p>

Tak sampai satu menit Sehun sudah keluar lagi dari dalam kamar mandi. "Sudah selesai? cepat sekali" tanya Jongin melihat rona suram dari wajah Sehun.  
>"Tidak bitha..." ucap Sehun lemas<br>"Hah? Tidak bisa apa?" Bingung Jongin  
>"Aku tidak bitha pup hyung" ucap Sehun<br>"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Jongin  
>"Clo-clothetnya terlalu bethar hyung, aku tak bitha duduk dithana" ucap Sehun sedih "ottoke? Perutku thudah sangat thakit hyuuung" rengek Sehun<br>"Kau coba jongkok saja disana" saran Jongin yang lagsung disambut gelengan oleh Sehun  
>"Tetap tak bitha hyung" ucap Sehun. Namun Jongin tetap membawanya kembali ke kamar mandi.<p>

Begitu sampai diruangan kecil tersebut Jobgin mengangkat Sehun dan memposisikannya beberapa kali diatas kloset tapi tidak berhasil lubang dudukan toilet itu memang terlalu besar untuk Sehun, dan dia tak ada ide sama sekali, Jongin tak pernah berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang mau pub sekalipun.  
>"Hyuuung... perutku sudah sakit bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata puppy eyesnya.<br>Jongin meringis "kau pup di popokmu saja ne?" Tawar Jongin sedikit meringis.  
>"Maldo andwae! Hyung! Matha kau thetega itu hyung hiks" ucap Sehun cadel, dibarengi titik titik air mata dimatanya.<br>'Ugh... puppy eyes! Jongin tak kuat eomma!' Batin Jongin. Jongin sedang melihat kesekeliling hingga matanya menatap tumpukan koran berkas yang berada diruang tengah. "Ah, Hun aku punya ide!" Ujar Jongin sembari keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali membawa beberapa lembar kertas koran dan memetakkan beberapa lembar koran tepat disamping closet. "Nah, sekarang kau tinggal pup diatas koran saja. Kalau sudah selesai tinggal dibuang" ucap Jongin riang membuat sehun membeku.  
>"Hyung menyuruhku pup diatath koran theperti Janggu?" Ucap Sehuj air mata kini kembali menggenangi matanya namun kini lebih banyak.<br>"Andwaeee!, eommaaa! Thehun mau pulaaaaang" pekik Sehun mengagetkan Jongin.

TBC  
>Review lagi ne?<p> 


End file.
